The adventures of Alcaurd teaching
by greenpuppy19
Summary: This is my first chaopter. Alcard teaches Anderson stuff. It's funny. And Anderson is the main charcter. gasp He was goin gt o be. Oh well.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Anderson, Alucard, or any other references to Hellsing.

Okay, this is my first fanfic. I had fun with this. Everyone is out of character and I know that. You have to read this fanfic in a stupid voice or it won't be funny. Anderson/ Mr. Anderson is the main character. Although Alucard was going to be the main character I had a great idea of my vice-principal being the main character. So I ran with it. If he ever reads this he'll kill me. Enjoy!

Anderson went to the Hellsing Headquarters. He walked up to Alucard and said,

"I want to fight you now." Alucard was learning about Integers. So Alucard said,

"No, I can't fight. I'm learning about Integers." Anderson looked at him for a second and then asked why. Alucard sighed and said,

"Integra is forcing me too." Anderson thought for a moment and then asked,

"Can you teach me?" Alucard was shocked my his enemy's reply,

"It's not that hard; when your subtracting it's like adding. So if the problem is 5 – (-6). The answer is –11. Adding is the opposite. So, 5 (-6) equals –1. If you are multiplying a positive times a positive is positive, I negative times a negative is positive; a negative times a positive is negative; a positive times a negative is negative. Oh and I almost forget, an Integer is a whole number that is either positive or negative. Do you understand Anderson?" Anderson thought for a second and then said, " Yes, I think I'll leave now." Anderson left and Alucard went back to work.

Happy with his new hound ability to add, subtract, multiple, and divide integers, Anderson walked back to where every he lives. Anderson saw the Vatican.

The Vatican asked,

"Did you take care of Alucard?" Anderson thought for a moment. He didn't do the thing the was supposed to; which of course was kill Alucard,

"I couldn't kill him, at least not that time." Anderson lied. The truth was Anderson was gay. All he wanted was for Alucard to hold him in has arms and never let go. Though, the Vatican could never understand. The Vatican sighed, " Well, go back tomorrow and finish the job." Anderson agreed and started skipping happily. He would get to see his one true love, Alucard. Then figure out a way not to kill him. Anderson, now even happier then before went to his room. He got out his picture of Alucard from under his bed. The picture frame was pink with red hearts. Anderson kissed it and fell asleep.

Okay, my vice principal isn't in it yet but he will be. I'm not sure if I'm should make Alucard gay but I probably won't. I think the next chapter is going to be about Newton's Three Laws of Motion. But you never know. By the way, this chapter was going to be on. But the first chapter was too short. Please review this. IF you forget anything in your review remember you can always e-mail me at .


	2. Newton's Three Laws of Motion

Hey guys, it's me Greenpuppy. I'm here with a chapter of, "The Adventures of Alucard Teaching". I'm going to try to make this chapter a little longer. I know the last chapter wasn't very long. You see, on MS Word it was two pages long. That is because it is in paper format; fanfics are not. Thank you, lalala and Seika Hellsing for your reviews. You actually learn something in this chapter. You aren't always so if your reading this just to follow the story and not learn anything just read the end. If you do read this to learn something, I think it's pretty good. If there any wrong info please tell me and I'll fix it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alucard, Anderson, Integar, or any other Hellsing related things. I also don't own Mr. Anderson(Yes, he might be in it this time)

Anderson woke up the next day. He looked his picture of Alucard that was in the pink picture fame with red hearts. Anderson kissed it and whispered,

"Alucard, You are so handsome and bishy like." Anderson went to the shower. He pulled of all of his nightclothes. He adjusted the temper of the water so it would be nice and warm. Anderson stepped into the water. It was just like he liked it. He washed up and then wrapped a towel around himself. He went to his room where he put on he's clothes. After Anderson had had his tea he thought,

"_I now it time to go to the Hellsing Headquarters and find Alucard" _

Anderson got on a train to the Hellsing Headquarters. It was only a short time before Anderson would get to see his love Alucard. Anderson for a short time was worried Alucard was heterosexual. He stopped worrying because in this fanfic, he was the main character. Anderson stop thinking about Alucard for a moment; he was happy that for once in his life he was the good guy.

Meanwhile, back at the Hellsing Headquarters, Integar walked into Alucard's room. Alucard was sitting on his coffin looking at a "Playgirl". The minuet Integar walked in he put in his coffin.

"What are you doing in here!" exclaimed Alucard, "You should knock!"

"I can come in anytime I want. What were you reading?" asked Integar.

"It… it… it was nothing. Just ah… cataloged of new guns. Heh heh" answered Alucard nervously.

"Okay well, if you want new guns just ask. We can see what we can do." said Integar.

"Okay, thank you, ma'am" nodded Alucard. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, today I want you to start working on learning Newton's Three Laws of motion." said Integar.

"Must I?" Alucard complained.

"Yes, you must. That's finally. Your books will be brought up shortly," said Integar.

Integar left and as she said some people brought books. Alucard sighed. He hated the work he was doing. Alucard was a vampire; he didn't need to know _Newton's Three Laws Of Motion._ He studied them anyway but unlike Integers he didn't get it.

"Newton's first law of motion states that an object in rest will remain at rest and an object that is moving at a constant velocity will continue moving at a constant velocity unless acted on by an unbalanced force." read Alucard aloud.

"_But what does that mean?" _ Thought Alucard he began reading the second law, "The net force on an object is equal to the product of its acceleration and it's mass." He didn't understand this either but he began to read third law, "Newton's third law of motion states that if one object exerts a force on another object, then the second object exerts a force of equal strength in the opposite direction on the first object." Alucard was more confused than when he started.

While Alucard tried to figure it out Anderson was off the train and walking to the Hellsing Headquarters. Anderson for the **second **time walked into the Hellsing Headquarters and up to Alucard room without anyone stopping him. Alucard looked at Anderson a little surprised.

"What are you doing here and do you know anything about Newton's Three Laws of Motion?" asked Alucard.

"Yes, I know a lot about the laws. Why?" asked/answered Anderson.

"Well, I don't get it. Could you help me?" Alucard looked at him with pleading eyes. Anderson thought about it. He would be helping Alucard. Anderson like the idea of that. So he nodded.

"Okay. For starter do you know what a force is?" asked Anderson.

"A force is a push or a pull." Answered Alucard proudly.

"Good. When one object pushes or pulls another object, you say that the first object is exerting a force on the second object. There are two kinds of forces balanced and unbalanced. When equal forces acting on one object in opposite directions are called balanced forces. Balanced forces acting on an object will not change the object's motion. When unequal forces acting on one object on opposite direction are called unbalanced forces. Unbalanced forces acting on an object will change the object's motion. The overall force on an object after all the forces are added together is called the net force. Do you understand, Alucard?" said Anderson

"Yes, I do but when will you get to the laws." Asked Alucard.

"Soon but you need to understand all of this before we get to the law of motion." Answered Anderson.

"Okay fine keep going." Sighed Alucard.

"Force is only needed to change the motion of an object but whether it is moving or at rest, every object resist any change in its motion. The resist in motion is called Inertia. That's what the first law of motion is about. Newton's first law of motion states that an object in rest will remain at rest and an object that is moving at a constant velocity will continue moving at a constant velocity unless acted on by an unbalanced force. So if a object is moving it won't stop moving unless something stops it. I object that isn't moving won't start moving unless something moves It." Finished Anderson

"Come with me." Said Anderson, "and bring those two books" Anderson pointed at a small book and a big book. Alucard shrug. He picked up the books and followed Anderson to a small flight of stairs.

"Which book will fall first?" asked Anderson.

"The bigger one. It's heavier!" replied Alucard confident in his answer.

"No. Many people believe that though. All object fall at the same time. No matter how heavy for light they are." Said Anderson. Anderson and Alucard dropped the books at the same time and they fall at the same time. "They fall at the same time because of Inertia and once they fall nothing is pushing them excluding gravity; I object that is moving will keep moving unless acted upon by a unbalanced force."

"Wow. I get it thanks Anderson." Exclaimed Alucard and gave Anderson a hug. Anderson really enjoyed the hug. Hoping he'd get another hug he decided to go on to the next law of Motion.

"Okay Alucard what is acceleration?" asked Anderson.

"That's easy, to speed up." Answered Alucard.

"Wrong, it speeding up, slowing down, or changing direction." Explained Anderson, "What is mass?"

"I don't know?" said Alucard.

"It's the amount of matter a object has in It." Replied Anderson.

"What is matter?" asked Alucard

"You don't know anything do you." Said Anderson with a sigh, "Matter is the stuff everything is made of. While I am explaining things, I might as well tell you what a newton is. A newton is the a unit of measure that equals the force required to accelerate one kilogram of mass at a rate of one meter per second per second."

"Okay. I think I get it." Said Alucard with a nod.

"The net force on an object is equal to the product of its acceleration and it's mass. Which means that if you multiple the mass of a object with the acceleration of object, you get the net force."

"I understand that one but what about the third law?" ask Alucard.

"Okay, Newton's third law of motion states that if one object exerts a force on another object, then the second object exerts a force of equal strength in the opposite direction on the first object. This basically means that if one object puts a force on another object than the second object will also put a force on the first object." Said Anderson.

"Okay well, I read the book and it said that forces that are equal cancel each other out. I'm confused." Stated Alucard.

"That true when the forces on acting on the same object but in this case they acting on two different object. So, if you hit a soccer ball, your putting a force on the soccer ball but the soccer ball is also exerting a force on you," declare Anderson. Anderson stretched a rubber band around the middle of the cover of a small hardcover book. He placed four marbles in a small square on a table. He then carefully placed the book on the marbles so the cover with the rubber band was on top. Then Anderson held the book steady by placing one finger on the center of the binding. After words, he pushed a straw against the rubber band with his other finger.

"What do you think will happen when I let go?" asked Anderson.

"I think that the straw and book will go flying in opposite directions." Answered Alucard.

"Good, that is what should happen." Said Anderson, he let go and the straw and the book moved in different directions. "That all of the laws. I think I should go, honey."

Anderson left; he thought about kissing Alucard good-bye but decided not to. Anderson walked home happy he got a hug though.

Okay, there still no Mr. Anderson but I a sure you, I'll put him in. I hope you guys are enjoying this. I have the MEAP coming up so this is helping me study. Please review and the next chapter will be more about Alucard's and Anderson love lives rather than learning something.


End file.
